Tanma
Tanma was a courageous Av-Matoran native to Karda Nui. History Early Life Tanma was created by the Great Beings to participate in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. At some point, Tanma and the other Av-Matoran left their homeland underneath the Southern Continent in order to colonize Karda Nui before the awakening of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. The colonization effort was hampered by frequent attacks by Rahi known as Avohkah, but the Toa Mata soon arrived to combat the threat. He later returned to the Av-Matoran homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, the resulting earthquake caused part of the homeland of the Av-Matoran to plummet into Karda Nui, forming the site of the Stalactite Villages. Tanma then took up residence in one of the villages. Siege of Karda Nui Over a thousand years later, Tanma was working with a female Av-Matoran named Gavla, checking the ScareRahi they had established, when Gavla was suddenly attacked by Makuta Chirox. Tanma fled to their village, only to find that the Makuta had corrupted all of his fellow villagers. He escaped and ran to the other villages to warn them, but the other villages eventually fell to the Makuta. Several weeks after the attack, Tanma became the leader of the remaining Av-Matoran after Kirop, his good friend and their former leader, had been transformed into a Shadow Matoran. Once all the surviving Av-Matoran from all the villages in Karda Nui had banded together, Tanma directed them to hide in one of their underground shelters. While they were in the shelter, the Makuta bombarded it from above with Tridax Pods containing Shadow Leeches. The Leeches were unable to gain entrance to the shelter, and they quickly died due to their short life spans. Once the attack ceased, Tanma opened the hatch of the shelter to check to see if it was really over. He spotted the Makuta flying away, and also witnessed the Toa Mahri of Ice, Matoro, falling down in the waterfall. He sensed that something significant was about to happen and quickly returned to the remaining Av-Matoran and told them to take cover. Seconds later, light flooded through the room, heralding Matoro's sacrifice, and Tanma closed his eyes, saving himself from being blinded. When he looked outside after the light, he noticed that the Makuta were completely blind, and realized then that the Av-Matoran had a chance to defend themselves. Tanma and several other Av-Matoran, including Photok and Solek, swiftly mounted a strike against the Makuta, who used Shadow Matoran as their pilots and "eyes". Tanma was attacked by several Shadow Leeches, but fired a bolt of Light energy, which destroyed them. Suddenly, the Toa Nuva appeared in the air in front of them. Lewa then tried to capture a Shadow Leech, but Tanma stopped him from doing it, and accidentally connected to the Toa of Air, thus sharing his memories of the past. Overwhelmed by the new arrivals, the Makuta retreated. Tanma and the remaining Av-Matoran then brought the Toa Nuva into their shelter, where they discussed the happenings of the past weeks. Tahu, Gali, and Onua split off from the group to go to the Swamp of Secrets in order to find the Mask of Life, while the others stayed to assist the Av-Matoran. Later, Pohatu and Photok were lured into a trap and defeated by Chirox. Lewa and Tanma, along with Kopaka and Solek, then mounted an assault, although Kopaka and Solek were defeated by Vamprah, and captured. Antroz, hidden under the cover of darkness, informed them of their imprisoned allies. Dodging Chirox and Vamprah, they flew to the cave where Antroz was guarding the four heroes, who were hanging unconscious from the ceiling. Lewa awoke Pohatu and fought Antroz using his Midak Skyblaster, Tanma providing the light for it. After temporarily defeating Antroz, Pohatu and Lewa carried the others outside and escaped. While some of the Matoran connected with the Toa Nuva, Lewa created a cyclone which caused a Shadow Matoran spy, Kirop, to fall to the ground. The Toa Nuva then advanced to the stalactite where he had fallen and captured him. Tanma and the Toa Nuva discussed a plan, knowing that Kirop would wake up and hear it. When Kirop did so, they let him escape and followed him to the Shadow Leech Hive. Though they managed to infiltrate the Hive, the group was defeated and taken hostage, and the Matoran were separated from the Toa. Pohatu managed to escape and freed his fellows, inciting a fight that spilled out into the surrounding skies. The Toa gained the upper hand in the fight, with the assistance of the Toa Ignika, the form the mask created for itself. Mutran ushered his allies down to the Swamp, but upon going himself, he was caught by the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran. After forcing him to tell where the Makuta were headed, the Toa Nuva flew down to the swamp, with Tanma and their other Av-Matoran partners to assist them. Sometime later, Tanma, Photok, and Solek allied with Takanuva in order to gather all of the Matoran in Karda Nui. Soon, Vican encountered the group and revealed that a Rahi known as a Klakk could cure Shadow Matoran. They found the Rahi, and though Radiak claimed to be cured, Tanma remained skeptical because there was no physical change. Takanuva then told Tanma, Solek, and Photok to go get the other Shadow Matoran to be cured. They managed to capture the other Shadow Matoran, and cured them all. Under Takanuva's orders, Tanma and the other Av-Matoran then fled Karda Nui and traveled to Metru Nui, where they lived during the Reign of Shadows. Spherus Magna When the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair in the Battle of Bara Magna, the surviving Matoran of Metru Nui, including Tanma, evacuated to the newly-reformed planet of Spherus Magna. The Kingdom In the alternate universe discovered by Takanuva in The Kingdom, Tanma became a Toa of Light after his universe's Takanuva divided his power among a new generation of Toa. He joined Toa Takanuva to investigate the cause of Rahkshi penetrating the barriers of light around the Kingdom, despite objecting to Takanuva's insistence that the disgraced Matoro come along as well. He eventually joined the other Toa in fighting a group of shadow-armored Rahkshi, followed by a mutated and empowered Teridax. Although Tanma managed to destroy Teridax's Krahkaan mask, he was subsequently killed by the Makuta's Rahkshi Power of Shattering. Personality and Traits After the invasion of the Makuta, Tanma quickly grew accustomed to being the leader of the remaining Av-Matoran, and was learning to effectively direct the Av-Matoran during their attacks. Tanma was bold yet sensible, knowing that he and his allies, during battles with the Makuta, needed to use hit and run tactics in order to survive. Powers and Equipment Tanma could act as a living source of energy for Lewa's Midak Skyblaster, thus preventing it from draining light from the surrounding air instead, and could also share his great knowledge of Karda Nui with Lewa Nuva when they were physically linked. Like all Av-Matoran, Tanma had the ability to change the appearance of his armor. He was trained to use this ability reflexively, helping to keep his elemental affiliation a secret. Tanma could also channel small amounts of Light energy through his tools or hands. Tanma wielded twin Power Swords and, like most of the other Av-Matoran in Karda Nui, he wore a Rocket Booster attached to his back, allowing him to fly for short periods of time. Set Information *Tanma's piece count was 14. *Tanma's set number was 8944. *He could attatch to Lewa Nuva and Gali Nuva, though this was not canon in Gali's case. *Antroz, Radiak, Lewa, and Tanma are parts of the Makuta Spiriah combiner. See Also *Gallery:Tanma *Tanma Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2008 Category:Karda Nui Category:Regular Sets Category:Miru Wearers